


Season Finale

by Isra



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Office Sex, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isra/pseuds/Isra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick fluffy smut fic where R&L say goodbye before parting for the holidays, set immediately following GMMore 596. Set in an AU where there is an established relationship the wives are cool with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season Finale

After the cameras were off and they had thanked the crew one more time for all their hard work that season, Rhett and Link excused themselves and left the crew to clean up the remnants of the donut experiments in the studio. The two men made a beeline for the bathroom and its promised mouthwash, Link muttering that he could still feel the worm squirming in his stomach. Rhett got there first and made quick work of rinsing and spitting, then watched from the doorway as his friend took a bit more care. The brunet tilted his head back, adam’s apple bobbing along with his exaggerated gargling noises, then bent over the sink and spat out the frothy green liquid. Rhett stepped up close as the man straightened and turned around, and they met in a warm embrace.

Link grinned up at him with a faint charcoal smudge in the stubble under his lower lip. Their minty wintergreen breaths mingled as he asked, “Did you get all the crunchy bits out of your teeth?”

“I’m pretty sure.”

“Good.” Link rose up on his toes to meet the taller man’s lips with his own. Rhett helped steady him as they kissed gently, soft happy noises rumbling through his chest. Another season in the bag. All that remained was to close down the studio, attend the Christmas party that night, and head home to North Carolina for the holidays — a time they traditionally spent apart. Rhett was looking forward to the break with mixed feelings. It was wonderful to see his extended family and enjoy some real winter weather, but being separated from Link for so long was always difficult.

He pulled back and nuzzled the shorter man’s perfect nose. As Link giggled, Rhett’s lips made their way across his friend’s cheek, scraping against the rough stubble on their way to his ear. When he got there he said quietly, “Do you think we have time for a private goodbye?”

“Mmm.” Link pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced at the time, then nodded. “So long as we’re ready to leave in an hour or so.”

“I promise I won’t take longer than that.”

The shorter man gave a breathless laugh as he pocketed the phone, then grasped Rhett’s hand and led him out of the bathroom. On their way to the office they passed by Jen carrying an armful of cleaning supplies out of the studio, and Link waggled his eyebrows at her. “We’ll be in the office. Do not disturb.”

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and kept walking, calling over her shoulder, “Sure thing, boss.”

They closed the door behind them and Rhett flipped the lock, then turned to his friend with a wide smile. He reached up and gently pulled Link’s glasses off, holding the man’s gaze as he deposited them on the desk. He leaned his back against the wall and pulled the shorter man to him with a happy sigh. Their mouths met in a passionate kiss as he ran his hands down Link’s back, fingers trailing the cleft of his spine. He kneaded the firm muscles of his friend’s ass as the man moaned softly and pressed himself into Rhett’s body.

Rhett broke off the kiss and nibbled the man’s jaw as he reached up and began unbuttoning his grey and red plaid shirt. Link let his head fall to the side with a sigh, hands grasping Rhett’s waist, and the taller man took the encouragement to explore the collarbones he had just exposed. He pulled the thin skin between his teeth, gently sucking and nipping along the protruding bone, listening to his friend’s soft noises of delight. He picked a spot near the deep divot at the base of the man’s neck and sucked harder, wanting to leave a discreet souvenir. “I’m going to miss you,” Rhett murmured into his warmth, breathing deeply to fill his lungs with the man’s subtle scent.

“Mm, yes,” Link murmured. “I’ll miss you too. And I’ll definitely miss _this_.” Moving slowly, clearly focused on the sensations of Rhett’s mouth at the base of his neck, Link reached up and unzipped the blond man’s blue hoodie. He pushed it off the taller man’s shoulders and tugged the sleeves down his wrists, letting the garment fall to the floor, leaving him in his white v-necked undershirt.

Rhett finished unbuttoning the other man’s shirt and held it open as he bent down, nuzzling the soft dark hairs of his chest. Link’s hands came up under the bottom of his shirt and held the bare skin of his ribs, warm fingertips pressing in needfully. Rhett took a small nipple lightly in his teeth, grinning at the gasp it elicited. He spread one hand along Link’s back and held him firmly, and with the other reached down and palmed the growing hardness inside the man’s jeans. The smaller man moaned sharply and pressed himself into Rhett’s hand.

Rhett braced his back against the wall as he slid down it onto his knees. He unbuckled Link’s belt and unfastened his pants, pulling them down to reveal orange and black-striped briefs. He pushed the jeans down to the man’s ankles and reached back up to cup his backside through the thin fabric. He brought his mouth to the bulge in the front of it and traced it with his lips, breathing warmth through the cotton and teasing it with his teeth as Link groaned.

The smaller man’s hands twined into his hair, caressing and tugging gently. Rhett looked up to see his friend’s head tilted back, eyes closed as he panted at the ceiling. He grinned at the man’s soft murmurs and felt his own arousal straining his jeans as Link’s grew harder by the second. “Gosh,” Link breathed. “Please…”

Rhett relented and hooked his fingers over the waistband of the briefs, pulling them down. He allowed himself a moment to admire the fine manhood in front of his face before bringing his lips to its head and circling it with his tongue. He licked down the underside of its curve and back up, then grasped the delicate bones of Link’s hips as he took the man’s cock into his mouth.

Link held his hair loosely, letting Rhett set his own pace, but his thighs flexed and shivered with each slow dip of the blond’s head. “Mmm, yes,” Link murmured. “That feels so good.”

Rhett pushed further, taking as much as he could, reveling in his friend’s noises. Eventually he felt a tug at the top of his head, a wordless request, and reluctantly pulled away and got back to his feet. Link stared up at him with glassy eyes, his bangs fallen messily across his forehead. Rhett kissed him deeply and the smaller man moaned at the taste of himself.

“I could do that for days,” Rhett told him.

The brunet’s chest rose and fell quickly. “I don’t think I could handle that,” he chuckled. “You almost had me there and I don’t want to finish just yet.”

Rhett’s hands caressed the man’s back again, fingers running along the wiry muscles as he looked down into his captivating eyes. “Oh? What would you like now?”

Link’s hardness pressed against Rhett’s still-clothed thigh. “I want you. I want you so badly.”

“Mmm, your wish is my command.”

They separated slightly and Rhett unfastened his jeans, pushing them down. They both kicked off their shoes and socks and stepped out of their jeans and underwear. Link shrugged out of his shirt as Rhett drew his t-shirt over his head and they quickly rejoined their embrace, entirely naked now.

Link’s hand came down and grasped Rhett’s cock, stroking it eagerly as the larger man groaned. Rhett returned the favor, both of their hands moving between them as the two men kissed hard and messily. It never failed to drive Rhett wild, the sensation of the man’s stubble grinding into his lips combined with the masculine fullness of his mouth and strong, agile tongue. He quickly grew to full hardness in his friend’s expert grip.

He guided Link a few feet to the desk where the smaller man reached behind him and shoved a few papers and pens out of the way, then hopped up on to it. Link wrapped his legs around the taller man’s waist, striving to pull him closer as they continued to kiss. Rhett ran his hands blindly underneath the desk until he found the drawer handle and pulled it out, extracted the bottle of lube, and closed it again.

He squeezed some of the clear gel into his palm and put the bottle down, then reached between them and caressed the slippery substance into place. Link moaned at his touch and raised his hips, gasping into the kiss as Rhett gently slid in one finger, then another.

After some time like this, feeling Link shiver and relax around him, he leaned forward and directed the man back until he was fully lying on the desk. Rhett stayed close, curved over him and kissing him still, wanting to keep as much body contact as he could for as long as possible. He removed his fingers and stroked himself with the lube, then ran the slippery head of his cock teasingly between his friend’s legs. Link broke off the kiss to whisper, “Yes, Rhett, ohhh—“ before dissolving into moans as the larger man pushed himself forward.

Rhett moved with careful restraint, groaning at the tight heat that enveloped him. The sensation of being inside his best friend always took his breath away; no matter how many times he experienced it, he was always shocked that something could feel so perfectly right. He wrapped one arm under Link’s shoulders, kissing the man’s neck and chest as the brunet writhed underneath him.

He held himself back and moved as slowly as he could for as long as he could. He wanted to feel every inch of Link’s body, burning the experience into his psyche in order to savor it while they were apart in the coming weeks. Eventually, though, his desire became too insistent to resist. He succumbed to Link’s soft noises and fingernails digging into his back, urging him faster, begging him for more. He reared back and grasped Link’s ankles where they were hooked behind his back, bringing his other hand down to stroke his friend as he increased this pace of his hips.

Link gasped out his pleasure at the new angle combined with the stimulation of Rhett’s hand. He reached both of his arms up and grasped the edge of the desk above his head, the muscles of his arms flexing as he used the leverage to push back against Rhett’s thrusts. His mouth hung open as he moaned, lips a dark gleaming pink and face contorted. His bangs bounced against the flushed and sweating skin of his forehead and Rhett stared down at his friend’s ecstasy in awe and admiration.

The smaller man’s back arched and his muscles clenched, hips jerking as he let out a rough cry. He shuddered as his come spilled over Rhett’s fingers and cascaded into his dark pubic hair. As Link panted in his aftershocks, Rhett released him and bent down, hooking his arms under the man’s back again and holding him close. He captured Link’s mouth with his own as he thrust quickly, the sight and sounds of his lover’s bliss having pushed him to the edge. He groaned deep in his throat and rocked his hips through his climax, burying himself inside of the other man, pressing his face into the crook of his neck and squeezing his eyes shut as he came. Link’s arms were around his back and clutching him, holding him as he shuddered. “Yes, yes,” Link whispered. “I love you.”

Still in the grip of powerful sensations, Rhett blindly found Link’s lips and kissed him hard. “I love you,” he murmured. “I love you, Link.”

They held each other while the bliss subsided, caressing the trembling muscles of arms and backs, cupping jaws and planting tender kisses on cheeks and noses. Rhett blinked down at his friend’s gleaming blue eyes and stroked his tousled hair back from his forehead. “You’re wonderful.”

Link grinned. “You are.”

Rhett carefully straightened up, wincing at the soreness in his back and thighs. He extracted himself as Link moaned softly, then helped the man get to his feet. They made short work of cleanup with tissues and baby wipes before retrieving the clothes they had scattered around the room and pulling them back on. Rhett moved slowly, savoring the afterglow, keeping his eyes trained on his friend’s graceful movements.

When Link had fastened the last button of his shirt, he looked around and spotted Rhett’s blue hoodie still piled on the floor by the closed door. He grinned and scooped it up, slipping it on as Rhett chuckled. The sleeves went halfway down Link’s fingers and the hem skimmed the tops of his thighs. The smaller man hugged his arms around himself and took a deep breath. “Mmm, smells like you.”

“There’s a reason for that,” Rhett teased. “It’s mine.”

Link laughed. “Can I keep it? Just over the break.”

Rhett came over and took his friend in his arms. He liked the idea of Link wanting a piece of him nearby. “Okay. Don’t say I never get you anything.”

Link leaned up on his toes for a kiss. “Deal.”

After a brief attempt at putting their hair in order, they emerged from the office hand in hand, braced for the inevitable teasing once the crew saw Link in the hoodie. Neither man cared.

“Best season finale yet,” Rhett said.

Link laughed and squeezed him around the waist. “Agreed.”


End file.
